mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bayshore Mall
The Bayshore Mall is an indoor shopping mall located in Eureka, California owned and managed by Rouse Properties, a former division of General Growth Properties, one of the largest mall owners in the United States. It is named for its close proximity to Humboldt Bay. The large shopping facility is the only major mall located on the coast north of the San Francisco Bay Area, securing Eureka as the trading center for the entire far North Coast. History The mall was built in 1988 as demand for shopping grew in the North Coast Region of California. The original anchors were Mervyns on the south end, Gottschalks on the west end, JCPenney on the east end, and Sears on the north end. Currently, Sears is the only original anchor still at the mall. Longs Drugs also operated a store at the mall, which was closed (having been moved to the PayLess store purchased by Longs at the Eureka Mall nearby) and most of that space was converted to Petco in 2004. In the early 2000s, JCPenney downsized into an outlet store, then left the mall altogether. Bed Bath & Beyond, along with Borders Books, came in soon after and split the anchor space. Then, in late 2008, Mervyn's filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy, and in turn, closed their Eureka store in December of that year. Gottschalks closed in July 2009, after filing Chapter 11 Bankruptcy, leaving just one anchor space filled. Kohl's officially opened up their new store at the old Mervyn's location on September 27, 2009. Old Navy and the Gap closed before The Movies, a branch of a local cinema entertainment company with other sites scattered over the region, closed in December 2009. Borders Books closed in 2011 following bankruptcy. Following the purchase, plans to remodel the 73,000 square foot Gottschalks space were submitted to the City of Eureka by a contractor for Walmart during the summer of 2011. 2010 Eureka Earthquake On January 9, 2010, a 6.5 earthquake struck off the coast of Eureka, about 27 miles out at sea, at 4:27 pm. The mall was among the buildings damaged by the quake, with loosened floor and ceiling tiles, as well as water damage from the sprinklers, but engineers found no structural damage. Bayshore Mall today Currently, the Bayshore mall has over 75 stores available with 67 occupied, and it is the largest shopping complex for over 200 miles. Anchor stores are Sears, Kohl's, and Walmart, which opened June 13, 2012, and T.J. Maxx, which opened August 25, 2013. Sports Authority is under construction but no opening date has been announced. Ray's Food Place, a full-service supermarket, was located in a separate building directly south of the Kohls entrance on the same property, but closed in 2013 when parent company C&K Markets declared Chapter 11 Bankruptcy. Other major stores include Ross Dress For Less, Bed Bath & Beyond, Petco, and Pier 1 Imports. The mall is served by the Eureka Transit Service. See also *List of Malls Category:Malls in California Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1988